The World Was Wide Enough
by xXDia-RoseXx
Summary: Based on the song "The world was wide enough" From Hamilton. Pirate King Luffy and Admiral Coby have a ending duel. Small One shot from a fan of both Hamilton and One Piece.


**One. Two. Three. Four. Five. Six. Seven. Eight. Nine. The Ten duel commandments!**

Pirate King Monkey D. Luffy was being called out by Admiral Coby he knew he could refuse the man but he also knew his time was almost up. He had sailed the Grand Line for nearly 3 and a half decades. Nami, his queen, his pride and wife had created her map of the world. She gave the first copy of the map to her sister and the village she loved. They were married as close to the East Blue as they could safely get without having the whole government crashing down on them ruining the occasion. Nami's sister couldn't attend but well wishes were sent in the form of a golden tiara that she wore during their wedding. As strong as Nojiko was the Grand Line was no place for her or her family.

Zoro was by his side the day he got the call from Coby who was red with anger at another sabotage of a marine base by one of Luffy's fleet. He had accepted the challenge for a duel as Zoro looked away mixed emotions in his eyes. No one really knew it but Zoro did, he always did. Luffy was running out of time. He accepted that a long time ago, and smiled through the knowledge that his time may have always been destined to be short. Impel down and Marineford hadn't been kind to his body. Fighting, and winning against the Yonko, and at the end Blackbeard had caused just as much if not more damage as he had to learn to rise up, rise up, wise up.

He hadn't asked Zoro to be his second in the duel, but it was silently agreed upon that he would be. They were docked in the town where Coby declared the duel was going to happen at sunrise the next day. He paid for a doctor to come to the duel agreeing the no-name doctor would not be punished should the ending not go well, as Luffy knew it wouldn't. He didn't have the heart to ask Chopper to be there not with the Reindeer's age getting up there in numbers the duel might just kill them both in the end. No, he couldn't do that to his friend, his brother, he couldn't do that to Robin who loved the doctor like her own son.

That night he drank with his crew he sang for his daughter, and son who were growing into teenagers quicker than he thought children should, then again the Grand Line does that to you. Makes you grow faster so your ready, and even if they are not the two of them have their mother, and a crew that loves them like no other. With that he was satisfied.

He had his family around him the whole night through, and while those he loved raised their glasses to him, and all he had achieved as the Pirate King only Zoro had raised his for the same reason as Luffy, for the freedom to live, and die as they chose.

When the dawn came Zoro nodded his head at Luffy who had sat on the figure head the entire night through thanking the Sunny for carrying him and all he loved for the amount of time it had. He thanked the ship for keeping him alive for so long, and asked that Sunny continued to provide for his family after he was gone. Stretching his legs he moved towards his first mate silently nothing needing to be said. On the desk in his room was a letter he had dedicated to his Nami, the best of wives the best of woman, and the one who would hold them all together no matter what happened.

When they got to the place where their duel was to happen the doctor was there looking at both sides his eyes darting back, and forth wondering if he was going to be needed or not. Zoro, and the second marine officer who was with Coby passed a bag of notes to the doctor to keep his silence. Zoro recognized the marine but he couldn't put his finger on the name, and Luffy didn't turn his attention away from Coby who was pale, but looked to be rather feverish. The more Luffy looked around him getting to know the area he might die in the angrier Coby began to look. Luffy took the pistol out of his sash and examined it carefully. Normal bullets ones that could do no damage to his rubbery body but the ones Coby had were meant to hurt him, meant to kill him, Sea Stone.

Death doesn't discriminate between the sinners and the saints the fight between them was not Marine vs Pirate, but man vs man. This fight was on them, but it had probably been coming for a lot longer than this. Coby watched as Luffy took his first position with a blank expression on his face not letting anyone know what was on his mind. Zoro, and the other marine met face to face, but hardly any words were spoken between them since both parties knew this was going to happen regardless of what they wanted.

Luffy looked at the sky the oranges tinted with blue, it was going to be a nice day. Nami would be getting up soon, and would probably go check on their children wondering where he was. Sanji would be making an extra plate no one would eat from. Chopper would want to give him another check up while knowing that his captain wasn't getting any better. Robin, Robin was much like Zoro, and the night before proved that as she raised her glass, looking into his eyes, and smiling. Always smiling, but this time it was a different smile. Did Zoro mention anything to her? Usopp was a great uncle, him and Franky took great care of the kids both bringing out the best and worst in his little Ace. Brook like Robin probably knew something, but not being able to show his expressions brought a bit of mystery to what his skeleton friend was thinking about. He wished he had talked to Brook more about this, but then again he's glad he didn't. Luffy was ready for this to happen, he had been since the day Coby demanded the duel. If he had talked more to Brook would he still feel as calm about today or would he feel more anxious about leaving his family behind-crew and all.

On the count of ten Luffy began his walk forward his head held high with the pride of a Pirate King.

1.

2.

3.

4.

5.

 _Most disputes die and no one shoots!_

6.

7.

8.

9.

 **TEN- BANG!**

Coby held his head high looking Luffy straight in the eyes as he pulled back the trigger and time seemed to slow. The bravery of a marine Admiral and the fear of the boy who was once trapped by a weak pirate crew flashing over his face in that one moment. Coby was the first person he had met on his journey to become the Pirate King, his first friend and now enemy how they have changed. Luffy had two options now, shoot or don't. Take the shot or dodge it. Was killing Coby what he was supposed to do? Would it secure his legacy? What was a legacy really? Was it something his children would carry like Ace did, would they grow to resent him for all he's done? Would the world remember him for becoming the Pirate King, or would they only see him as the man who killed Admiral Coby in a duel.

No, his legacy was something different. He could feel it probably the same way Roger felt it on his platform waiting with his smile for death to take him on a new adventure. He felt it in the way Zoro was holding his straw hat ready to pass it on to the next one to carry his dreams. Luffy looked to the sky smiling knowing that even if he left now he had friends waiting for him on the other side. Ace waited for him on the other side, Garp , and so many other friends were smiling from the other side.

He came to the Grand Line in search of adventure and he found it, the calling that had driven him for so many years with his crew, was still there. You could see it in his children's eyes and hear it in the clashing of the ocean's waves. The same roar of wonder was waiting to draw in the next Pirate King or Queen? He chuckled thinking of how wonderful it would be for a woman to take his crown next. A strong woman would have to brave everything paradise threw at her and more but still grin in her enemies faces to take his title. A part of him wanted to stay a little long just to see who might be brave enough to try against him.

His last thoughts traveled to the one place he had been avoiding since the sun began to rise in the sky. Nami. By now she would have found the letter he left for her and the crew telling them what may happen, no, what will happen. The pain in his chest grew knowing it was going to hurt her more than him. His eyes were trained on the sun letting the light blind him as the faces of all who have come, and past flashed across his vision. Ace, Whitebeard, Shanks, Garp many of his comrades were now gone, and new pirates were taking to the seas for what he didn't know any more. His last wish was for Nami to take her time. There was no rush to meet him again, he'd see her on the other side. Clicking his gun into place he grinned his most wide and happiest grin raising his arm to the sky and shooting. _Raise a glass to freedom._ **BANG!**

 _Wait!_

The Seastone bullet hit Luffy in the chest right between his ribs exiting through his back. The great second Pirate King fell forward Zoro catching him in his arms not letting him hit the ground as he took his last breath with that smile.

 _I..I..Luffy…_ Coby made a move forward but was pushed away by his second and held by Zoro's silver eyes that expressed everything. The sadness, pain, anger, but more importantly forgiveness. Coby let his marine friend push him away then force the glass of whiskey into his hand warning him not to leave the bar at any cost.

Zoro carried Luffy's body back to the Sunny, but by now the whole crew knew what was going to happen. Robin pushed the kids back into the galley not wanting them to see their father the way he was and Nami cried, everyone did.

Coby finished his drink than another, and another before he felt it was safe enough for him to leave, and return to his marine headquarters. The moment he exited the bar he felt the sadness through the town, one of Luffy's territories. All the flags bearing the Straw Hat jolly roger were half mast bidding a farewell to the king.

 _Death doesn't discriminate between the sinners and the saints, it takes and it takes. Luffy may have been the first one to die, but Coby paid for it, he's alive but he paid for it._

Zoro didn't give the straw hat to Luffy's son who swore to stand by the Straw hats side not to become the new captain, but someone to help lead them the way his father had. Zoro had taken over most of the leadership since being wanted pirates didn't leave them all with much of a safe place to retire. Coby had been promoted when the news hit the world of Luffy's death by Coby's hand. Coby would once have been happy to gain extra military power, but now it came with a bitter taste, and a sick feeling in his gut.

A few years had past for them all, Nami had returned to her home island with the whole crew, but even they couldn't shake away the desire to sail as often as they could, Luffy would have wanted that. Luffy's son became his own captain with pushing from his mother, and the rest of the crew he set out to find his own adventures to write his story, and tell the world of his father so no one forgot. Nami's daughter was the last to leave and last to decide what she wanted. Zoro tried to find out what was happening in the girl's mind, but she had inherited her father's poker face and mother's mind.

 _What would you want, what would you search for? What do you wait for?_ He would ask her again and again and she would answer him the same thing.

 _Who knows._ With that big smile her father used to wear when he was planning something had no real drive and it worried Zoro, it worried Nami and it worried the crew as she reached 17 years old 5 years younger than her brother. One evening Zoro placed the old straw hat on his shelf wondering if anyone would ever wear it again. When morning came Zoro opened his eyes to find the straw hat gone and a letter in it's spot.

 _See you on the other side, I've got to catch up to him and there's no way I'm throwing away my shot. I'm going to be the first queen of the pirates! -M.D. River._

She had taken the hat and was chasing a foolish dream wanting to catch up to her big brother and surpass her's father's legacy. Zoro could have laughed the red headed girl wearing Luffy's smile and hat she was going to do the unexpected, she was going to blow them all away he just knew it.

 _Luffy why the name River? He remembered asking looking down at the child in Luffy's arms as the man smiled a soft smile._

 _No matter how far a river travels it always finds it's way back to the sea. No matter where she goes she'll always find her way home. My Ace and River._

She was gone and judging by the look of fondness in Nami's eyes as she put out plates for everyone except her small family Zoro knew she was happy.

Pirate Queen, now that was a dream worth fighting for.

 **Hey there! So I just finished the Hamilton Soundtrack…again and maybe again quite possibly one more time. Forget it I'm addicted now! One of the first times I heard the world was wide enough I had just finished an OP episode and this hit me. Coby and Luffy fighting at the end. Two friend's paths traveling along each other but both going for different dreams. All I know is I love Hamilton and I love One Piece so this was my way of loving both :) Anywho I always have that nervous feeling when posting something new, I hope you like it :) Keep well everyone DR**

 **Oh, and I don't own One Piece or Hamilton by the way. Both belong to their god like creators that I look up to in almost every way. I just mixed the plots ^^. DR**


End file.
